Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats HOOO! 2011
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is my version of Thundercats 2011 and Pumyra is living under a curse that had been cast on her when she was a young cub by her estranged aunt. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was six years old and exploring Thundera there was so much to see. He started to run and have fun. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into another cub.

"OUCH!" Lion-o cried.

"OW!" the other cub said. "What's the big idea?' she said then she looked into Lion-o's eyes.

"I'm Pumyra hi," she said.

"I'm Lion-o hi," he said.

Pumyra realized she was talking to the prince. "I'm so sorry your majesty I didn't mean to run into you like that please forgive me!" Pumyra said bowing.

"Hey it's okay it's my fault to so stop bowing." he said.

Pumyra got up and Lion-o started to stand up and held his ankle. "Ow," Lion-o said.

"Hey you're hurt." Pumyra said. She took a handkerchief and bandaged Lion-o's ankle.

"Thanks, it feels better already." Lion-o said. "Do you want to play?" he asked.

"Sure," Pumyra said.

The two cubs began to play and have fun. "You are a great friend Pumyra." Lion-o said.

"So are you Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Lion-o got out a toy it was a plush griffin he handed it to her. "For you," he said.

"You want me to have your toy?" Pumyra asked.

"Sure, it's my way of showing were friends and to thank you for fixing up my ankle." Lion-o said.

"Thank you I promise to take good care of it." Pumyra said. She gave Lion-o a hug. Lion-o smiled and started to blush.

"Pumyra!" a voice called.

"That's Lynx-o," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o!" a voice called.

"That's my dad," Lion-o said.

"I got to go home now." Pumyra said.

"Same here." Lion-o said.

"I hope to see you again." Pumyra said.

"I hope to see you again soon too." Lion-o said.

"Bye Lion-o." Pumyra said.

"Bye Pumyra." Lion-o said.

The two cubs head for home this was the beginnings of true love.

Pumyra got home and placed the plush griffin on her shelf.

When Lion-o got home he had the handkerchief washed and vowed he'd return it to Pumyra the next time he saw her.

These two were meant to be together.

They would have a future together.

After all sometimes you meet the one who is right for you when you a very young and who is more perfect together than those two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 omens

Time had passed and during that time Lion-o and Pumyra had grown up. Both of them were now in their late teens.

Pumyra had also become a successful medic. She sometimes treated the sick and injured in Thundera. She still lived with Lynx-o he took her in when her parents died and the only one who knew about the curse that had a been put on her by her estranged aunt.

Today Lion-o was heading to the slums.

Lion-o saw some cats beating up on a dog.

"I know their not cats but no one should be treated like that." Lion-o said.

The Thug turned around.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

A fight broke out. Then someone assisted him. "I'm Cheetara," she said.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure the king won't be happy to know his son has been wrestling ally cats," Cheetara said.

"He's the prince let's get out of here!" the thug said running off.

Lion-o took down his hood. "It's my dirtiest cloak and I still got recognized." he said. Lion-o took her to meet Jorma.

"This is what the book of omens calls technology." Lion-o said.

"Those are just fairy tales." Cheetara said.

"You call this a fairy tale?" Jorma said showing the tech.

A bell rang.

"I'm late!" Lion-o said. He paid Jorma and left.

Meanwhile Pumyra was going to market to buy healing herbs. Then she remembered she had a training session to go too she wasn't just a medic but a warrior and she was going to be late. Then started running.

Lion-o was running so fast as was Pumyra they didn't watch where they were going and ran into each other.

"OUCH!" Lion-o said.

"OW!" Pumyra said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said. "I wasn't watching where I was going," he said. Then he saw who it was. "Pumyra?" he asked.

Pumyra looked up. She saw Lion-o's face. "Lion-o? We got to stop running into each other like this." she said.

"Tell me about it." Lion-o said.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Lion-o said. "Well I gotta run," he said.

"Okay see you later," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was in a big hurry.

He made it. "Lion-o it is time for the ceremony." Claudius said.

"Yes let's see if the sword can tell if a king is inside you," Jaga said.

So Claudius began to sword fight Lion-o and going over the legend of the Thundercats. The drove the sword into the ground.

Lion-o grabbed the sword and began to use it and saw something terrible.

But he didn't tell his father.

After the ceremony and meeting with Grune he went to find Pumyra.

She was very nice. He was walking around village square and saw her.

"Hey Pumyra!" Lion-o called.

She saw him. "Hello Lion-o I'm glad we didn't crash into each other this time when we saw each other." Pumyra said.

"Yeah me too.' Lion-o said laughing.

"I thought I might find you goofing off." a voice said.

Lion-o turned around. "What do you want Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"Not much why don't introduce me to your friend," Tygra said.

"Tygra this Pumyra I met her when I was six and ran into her earlier today," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Pumyra," Tygra said.

Lion-o then got something out. "This is your's," Lion-o told Pumyra showing her the handkerchief. "You used it to bandage my ankle when I hurt it." he said. "It's clean I have been wanting to give it back to you," he said.

Pumyra took the handkerchief. "Thanks, Lion-o you are very sweet," she said.

"You're welcome," Lion-o said blushing.

Tygra saw Lion-o blushing and saw Lion-o was crushing on Pumyra. "So Pumyra what are you doing now a days?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm a medic," Pumyra said.

"So you help the sick and injured," Lion-o said.

"Yes, I always wanted to be one," she said. "When I was young I grew up ready books about medicine because my parents were both doctors and they died when I was a baby so there close friend Lynx-o took care of me. I read those books so much now I know all the treatments by heart." she said.

"I see," Lion-o said. "I'm sorry to here about what happened to your parents," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "I hope to see you again at the celebration Lion-o." she said then left.

Lion-o sighed and watched Pumyra walk away. He had a silly smile on his face.

Tygra noticed this. He knew that Lion-o's crush on Pumyra was a big one.

"Looks like my little brother has crush." Tygra said.

"I do not!" Lion-o said.

"You like Pumyra!" Tygra teased.

"Says the guy flirting with a cleric." Lion-o jabbed back.

"Okay, let's just head back to the palace." Tygra said.

At the celebration Lion-o wandered off after getting his butt whooped by Tygra to find Pumyra.

Claudius saw Lion-o seem distracted and seemed a little spacey and off in thought. "What's with him?" Claudius asked.

"Father can't you tell? Lion-o is in love."Tygra said.

"Love? I wonder who the lucky lady is," Claudius said. "Maybe this which teach Lion-o to shape up." he said.

"It's a young medic named Pumyra, I met her and Lion-o seemed tongue tied and nervous when talking to her and all blushing." Tygra said.

"Well that's good it might mean your brother might finally settle down." Claudius said. "I would like to talk to this Pumyra." he said.

Lion-o was searching for Pumyra and he saw her over by the food. "Hey Pumyra!" Lion-o called.

"Hey Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Soon the two of them began to talk.

Nothing could be more right.

Then everything changed when the Lizard army attack and Grune revealed to be a traitor.

Lion-o saw Pumyra was in trouble. He managed to rescue her. "Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," he said.

They saw a commotion going on at the palace.

"Let's go," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Pumyra said following.

They came and witness Claudius being killed by Panthro.

"Panthro you traitor as well?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh I am not Panthro." the cat said and revealed to be Mum-Ra.

The three cats were locked in a cell.

"Lion-o you saw Mum-Ra didn't you?" Tygra asked.

"I did," Lion-o said.

"Why didn't you tell father?" Tygra asked.

"Take it easy on him on Tygra he was just considered a legend." Pumyra said.

A Lizard brought them food and Lion-o found something glittering in the bowl.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"Sometimes my plans lead to disaster other times the get us a key." Lion-o said pulling out the key.

Once freed the four cats saw Jaga and a surviving Cleric in trouble a battle began. Jaga and the Cleric revealed to be Cheetara were freed.

Mum-Ra tried to transform but the sunlight made him halt.

The other cats rushed into a secret passage. Jaga was injured and gave Lion-o the sword and gauntlet of omens.

"Now go lord of the Thundercats." Jaga said.

The four cats took off.

"This is only the beginning," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Two kittens were looking through the stuff the lizards had gathered.

Meanwhile Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Pumyra held a funeral pyre for Claudius.

"Rest well father may your next life show you peace." Tygra said.

Lion-o carved the Thundercats symbol in the statue. Lion-o had taken it pretty hard.

"Let's go before the lizard trail gets cold." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o we should focus on finding the book of omens." Tygra said.

"If it was either of us on that funeral Pyre father would do the same." Lion-o said.

So they headed out.

Two kittens came up.

"Hey we thought we were the only cats left can we come along? We are looking for the city of El Dara," The boy kitten said.

"Never heard of it." Lion-o said. "And I don't want to baby sit." he said.

They continued on with traveling.

"Look!" Wilykit said.

"I think we found the sand sea." Lion-o said.

"Food!" Wilykit said.

Soon they started to eat and found themselves captured.

"That bait was for the beast." a fishman said. "I am Koinelious Tunar," he said.

Then a monster attacked the ship.

"The beast is attacking." Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and him and the other Thundercats began to help. The beast left.

"They are part of our crew and treat them as your own brothers," Tunar said.

"I have a bad feeling about this Tygra," Cheetara said. "Tygra?" she said.

Then saw Tygra with his head over the side of the boat throwing up.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was. Lion-o felt angry about Thundera and his father. He thought it might be better to choose another path.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said.

"So what orders you have for you crew?" Cheetara asked Lion-o.

"Set course for the book of omens." Lion-o said.

"What about these two stowaways?" Tygra asked.

"I said I'm not going to baby sit but it's a good thing they proved they can take care of themselves." Lion-o said.

"Yes," The kittens said.

"Now let's go get that book." Lion-o said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Thundercats were camping in the woods. Wilykit kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"I just thought my father would live forever. Pretty silly huh?" Lion-o said.

Pumyra sat down. "I felt lucky when my parents died our family friend Lynx-o took me in when I was a baby, but feel lucky that you got to know your father." Pumyra said with smile.

Lion-o grinned and was about to scoot closer to Pumyra until Snarf jumped in his face.

"Hey this better be good Snarf." he said.

Then the lizards came. "We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what dad told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to him?" Lion-o asked.

The rushed into the briar to hide.

They heard something.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Pumyra said.

They saw little flower like people singing to greet the new little one and say goodbye to the old one that had died.

Lion-o cut his way through. The small beings were frightened. A young one came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teen aged Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself.

A while later Emrick came back as young man.

The lizards began to burn the briar. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

'Well go on lord of the Thundercats see if you loyal subject needs help fixing his tank." Tygra said.

"Panthro need any help?" Lion-o asked.

"No," Panthro said.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Lion-o asked.

"You are standing on my samophanche." Panthro said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said.

"The tank is out of Thunderillium and now I have to risk my hide for more at cloud peak mine." Panthro said.

"We're coming with you." Lion-o said.

"Let put this respectfully as I can, no." Panthro said.

"I am the king now general." Lion-o said.

"Fine if you get in my way you are on your own." Panthro said.

"You two stay here we will be back soon." Cheetara told the kittens.

"Your father he was a leader," Panthro said.

"Oh we ran into Grune a while back before the fall of Thundera that guy I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Pumyra said.

"Grune I remember when we first met on the battle field." Panthro said.

He thought back to all the times he and Grune had been together doing work as soldiers.

They made it to the mine and Grune was there alright. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. Then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Pumyra said.

The driller was on the attack. Lion-o began to fight it.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said. The driller was destroyed.

There was some rumbling.

"The driller weakened the mine." Tygra said.

Everyone began to ran out.

Cheetara ran back and grabbed some Thunderillium.

"I'm glad to see you father's sword wound up in the right hands I served him proudly and I will do the same for you." Panthro said.

"Then can I drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not chance, my king." Panthro said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for.

Snarf was trying picked some fruit and all of it came falling down and the entrance was revealed.

"Nice going Snarf!" Lion-o said.

Snarf meowed happily.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"Good idea." Pumyra said.

They came to a path above some spikes and a door.

"They must've left a key behind." Lion-o said.

"I think they left quite a few behind." Tygra said pointing up.

"Okay a locked door we have to try all the keys it looks like." Cheetara said. She used one of the keys and the walk way was pulling in.

"We don't have time for that!" Panthro shouted.

Now they were dangling.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

"We'll take care of it." Wilykit said.

"Use the keys." Lion-o said.

"We can just pick the lock." Wilykat said and picked the lock and the door opened.

"Okay I have to be fast for this ." Cheetara said. She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door.

"Okay now what?" Liosia asked.

The trap was triggered and the room started to fill with water. Panthro looked very scared.

"What's wrong Panthro?" Wilykit asked

"I never told you, I can't swim!" Panthro said.

Panthro sank like a stone and managed to pulled them through the vents.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Pumyra said.

Jaga!" Cheetara said Jaga was in a lantern.

"We have to be careful," Pumyra said.

Lion-o started to climb the tower.

Tygra was rescued by Panthro.

Cheetara started running up the tower with her amazing speed.

Tygra's mouth was hanging open.

"Close that mouth you're drooling." Panthro said.

Lion-o was fighting Mum-Ra. Mum-Ra was about to finish him.

Jaga created a bright flash of light and Mum-Ra retreated.

Lion-o helped Cheetara up.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said looking at the broken lantern.

The others came up.

"He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

Everyone looked sad.

There was a small light it touch the book and Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Pumyra asked.

"It's blank," Lion-o said.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Pumyra and the kittens were at the front of the tower of omens while Lion-o was up at the top looking at the book of omens.

"I wish I knew what this was, it was said to be magic." Lion-o said. "Maybe it's technology I maybe I can boot it up if I want to read it." he said.

Lion-o began to mess with the book.

Snarf looked nervous.

"Relax I'm not going to break the book of omens." Lion-o said.

The book flashed and Lion-o was sucked in.

Lion-o discovered he was in the book.

"The book is neither magic or technology but rather a combination of the two." Jaga said.

"Jaga you're alive?" Lion-o asked.

"In the book the principals of life and death are different now see what needs to be done from the past." Jaga said.

Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor Leo.

"You must succeed as your ancestor did or you will remained trapped forever." Jaga said.

Panthera came up to Lion-o. "Leo the other animals are ready and the sword has been made." she said.

"The sword of omens." Lion-o said holding.

"Wow," Liosia said.

They met up with Tygus who was Leo's best friend and was bring in the war stone. He was going to join the rebellion because he feared Mum-Ra and what he might do. It was battle that cause him to nearly lose sight in his right eye.

"I got the stone Leo, just be careful you know what will happen if we get caught." Tygus said.

"We know," Panthera said. "Are the other tigers with us?" she asked.

"Yes they are, it took quite a talking but they're in." Tygus said.

"Good now we must make sure all the other animals are in too," Leo said.

"I talked to them they are unsure," Panthera said.

Lion-o convinced the other animals to join in. Mum-Ra was defeated.

"Now that's the Mum-Ra I know," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra went into is Sarcophagus. Lion-o and Tygus tried to pull it open.

Panthera saw the control panel.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out." Panthera said and smashed the controls.

All the animals cheered.

There was turbulence. "A strange this is happening with the moon and the planet below we are on a crash course for," Panthera said.

"Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Leo what should we do now?" Panthera asked.

"Brace for impact." Lion-o said and Panthera kissed him. Tygus was standing by their side.

"The crash disturbed the books system but left enough survivors of the crash to begin civilization a new." Jaga said.

"Mum-Ra is just after the war stone but all of them," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Jaga said.

"But where are they?" Lion-o asked.

"Scattered across the wind of third earth but these stones alone won't be enough to defeat Mum-Ra." Jaga said.

"I'll gather all the animals together." Lion-o said.

"Good there is much to be done I hope you have great success." Jaga said.

Lion-o was leaving book. "Wait we have more questions." Lion-o said.

Lion-o woke up. Everyone was standing over them. "I know what we have to do." Lion-o said.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Tygra was trying to hook up the book of omens to the Thundertank. "You are taking to long let me do it." Panthro said.

"You can't rush perfection." Tygra said.

"I hope your brother and Pumyra come back with the supplies soon." Panthro said.

"There done now give it a try." Tygra said.

Panthro turned on the engine and it started to sputter and smoke. "I hope Lion-o and Pumyra are having a better time than us." Tygra said.

"Yeah," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Pumyra came up on a creepy looking town. "Excuse me can you get me down?" a rabbit said.

Lion-o got him down.

"They call me the drifter I go where the wind takes me." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Pumyra said.

"We have to go into town for supplies." Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful a lot of shady characters in this town," the drifter said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went inside and saw a man fighting another and took his sword. "That isn't right." Pumyra said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the duelist." he said. He saw Lion-o sword. "I challenge you to a duel if you win I'll give the sword back if I win I get your sword." the duelist said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was defeat and his sword was taken. They ran into the drifter again. He told them story of his sword and how he lost it.

He made Lion-o a sword.

Lion-o dueled the duelist again. Lion-o learned to bend like a willow tree and defeated the duelist.

"You knew that sword was going to break." Lion-o said.

"Yes I made the sword of Hattanzo in a year I made that hunk of junk in an afternoon." the drifter said.

He saw the Duelist was going to kill Lion-o the drifter stepped in and defeated him with a Willow reed.

"No more shady duels for you." the drifter said.

The duelist ran away.

"I have new mission I'll return these swords to their rightful owners. Farewell Pumyra and Lion-o." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia came back.

"You enjoyed the breeze while we did the hard work." Tygra said.

"Well actually." Lion-o said. Then he and Pumyra explained what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Panthro was working on the tank. "The problem with tank this old it's always breaking down." he said.

He turned on the ignition and it started to smoke. Everyone ran out of the tank. "I guess we're sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara were asleep, Wilykat was asleep, Wilykit was playing music on her her flupe, and Pumyra was working on organizing her medicine bag. Pumyra was wondering if she should tell Lion-o her secret she loved him very much.

"No shelter, no food, and no transportation and sleeping in the rain." Lion-o said.

Someone was watching them.

Lion-o dozed off and he woke up and saw he was dry. "Did the rain stop?" Lion-o asked.

"No but Panthro was nice enough to build a shelter while we slept." Tygra said pointing.

There was a shelter alright.

"It wasn't me I thought it was one of you." Panthro said.

They looked at Cheetara. "Don't look at me." she said.

"What do we have to eat?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah we're starving." Wilykit said.

Wilykit and Wilykat looked in the food bag. "It's empty." Wilykat said.

"We need to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"Looks like someone already has." Wilykit said.

The twins started eating and Panthro came over and took a bite. "Mm Candy fruit." he said.

"Take it easy we don't need you anymore hyper than you already are." Tygra said.

They kept on eating any way.

"I think someone is helping us." Cheetara said.

"Yes but who?" Lion-o said.

Later the hid and watched and saw some robot bears work on the Thundertank. "They are messing with my tank." Panthro said. He grabbed on of them.

"Put me down." the bear said.

Panthro put him down.

"I am Ro-bear Bill I am a Ro-bear Berbil." the bear said.

"Did he say gerbil?" Tygra asked.

"Berbil," Ro-bear Bill said.

"Hi Rob-bear Bill I'm Wilykit and that's Wilykat and we're Thundercats." Wilykit said.

"Berbils helped Thundercats, give candy fruit and built shelter." Ro-bear Bill said.

The other Berbils came. "I never seen anything so cute." Lion-o said.

The Berbils worked on the Thundertank. "They will be cute and dead if they hurt my tank." Panthro said.

The tank started to work and they went to Berbil village.

"Wow look at this place." Pumyra said.

Then a machine came driving down. "It's the Conquedor catch Berbils and sell them as slaves." Ro-bear Bill said.

The Conquedor took Ro-bear Bill's family.

Lion-o and the others freed the Berbils. They headed back.

Then Conquedor and his friends came. Lucky for the Berbils they rigged the village with the Thundercats help.

The Conquedor ran for his life after that.

"I don't think he'll back for a long time." Pumyra said.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill fixed the Thundertank and hugged.

"Panthro's a softy?" Wilykat said.

"Got a problem with that?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykit said and the twins ran off.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill started to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

The Thundertank was speeding through a rocky area.

The book was beeping. "Now we're cooking," Panthro said.

The video feed came on. "The book says the stone is dead a head." Panthro said.

"Can you hurry it up then?" Lion-o asked.

"And blow the drive train? No way," Panthro said.

"Be patient Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Well if you want to go faster then," Tygra said with a smirk.

"You're on," Lion-o said.

They both went into the cycles and launched.

"Race you there." Tygra said.

"I'm going to win," Lion-o said.

Panthro saw them take off. "No way are they going to beat me!" Panthro said.

"I thought slow and steady was the key." Wilykit said.

"Nothing wrong with taking risks sometimes." Panthro said.

Cheetara joined in the race too.

Tygra beat them. "Check this place out." he said.

Everything was so big. "Everything is big," Lion-o said.

"Including the residence." Tygra said.

There were some elephants meditating. Lion-o cleared his throat. The elephants looked surprised. "Sorry I am Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I am Aburn and you are?" Aburn said.

"Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Welcome Lion-n." Aburn said.

"No Lion-O." Lion-o said.

"How can we help you?" Aburn said.

"We are looking for a stone we think it's some where in your village." Lion-o said.

"When did you lose it?' Aburn asked.

"We didn't lose it we were sent here to find it." Lion-o said.

"Find what?" Aburn asked.

"Kind of forgetful isn't he?" Wilykat said.

"I think he's cute," Wilykit said.

Another elephant came up. "I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts." he said.

"Yes Anet, they were looking for... uh what were you looking for?" Anet said.

"The stone!" All the Thundercats said.

"If the spirit stone is what you are looking for then you've come to the right place." Anet said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said. He saw something the stone was in the hut.

"It's in the hut." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats went there but couldn't find it.

"I don't understand," Lion-o said.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture Lion-o," Anet said.

The elephants were bringing the harvest.

Anet was helping Lion-o with sight beyond sight. "Sword of omens give sight beyond sight." Lion-o said.

There was a buzzing sound. "I can't concentrate with that racket." Lion-o said.

They saw some bugs. "Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o fought off the bugs. "Lion-o the buzzing keeps the rock giant appeased." Anet said.

The rock giant came it was irritated.

Wilykit was playing her flupe and the elephants were trumpeting then they played really loud and giant crumbled.

"I'm sorry Anet for not listening." Lion-o said.

"Errors happen when you fail to look at the big picture," Anet said.

"That is why you can't master sight beyond sight. So go to the forest of Magi Oar it is full of magic it can help see the big picture and master the technique of sight beyond sight." he said.

"Okay then, let's go." Lion-o said.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

The Thundercats were in the forest of Magi Oar. Everyone was setting up camp. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o said and it wasn't working.

"Anything?" Tygra asked.

"It's not working," Lion-o said.

"Come on try again I know you can." Pumyra said.

Lion-o tried again.

"Well?" Tygra asked.

"No and I don't understand why the elephants sent us here," Lion-o said.

"You're not seeing forest for the trees Lion-o coming here might help us realize it." Cheetara said.

"Yeah you don't have to be a cleric to feel the forest's magic." Tygra said.

"I also sense a cheerless and gloomy presence almost like the forest is inhabited by..." Cheetara said.

"Ghosts?" Wilykat said.

"Spirits." Cheetara said.

"Spirits, ghosts whatever you call them they give me the willies!" Panthro said.

The kittens were acting like ghosts and frightening Snarf.

"You Two go get firewood." Panthro said.

"Because you're younger than me, smaller than me and not good for much else!" Panthro said.

"Fine we're going." Wilykit said.

"Come on Snarf let's go," Wilykat said.

Then they headed off into the forest.

"Stay close Snarf." Wilykit said. Then the kittens walked off. Snarf was on his own.

A twig snapped Snarf jumped when another one snapped he started running. He made to a big tree and caught his breath.

"BOO!" the kittens said.

Snarf jumped and cried out ran around in circles. "What a scaredy Snarf!" Wilykit said and the kittens were laugh then Snarf started laughing too. The kittens grabbed the fire wood then headed back.

Everyone except Lion-o and Tygra were asleep.

Panthro was snoring.

"He sounds like the Thundertank." Tygra said.

"Father use to snore just like that remember?" Lion-o asked.

"How could I forget? It's the one thing you inherited from him," Tygra said.

"You think I can do this, I know father was protective of me, but I have so many doubts about this," Lion-o said.

"I think you can do it, I am speaking as brother and a loyal soldier, and I know the sword chose you and I can see it made the right choice, and I know she believes it," Tygra said gesturing to Pumyra.

Lion-o put more wood on the fire and spirits came from the wood. The spirits were attacking an the sword wasn't working.

Then three people came up and rescued them by using magical paper. "We are the wood forgers and we protect the forest. My name is Zigg and this are my students." Zigg said.

Zigg showed them his school and the mill. "It takes the trees and turns them into paper." Zigg said.

"Can the forest with stand such loss?" Cheetara asked.

"Sometimes there must be suffering for the greater good." Zigg said.

Zigg told them of Viragor the giant bird. Then Viragor attack the school Lion-o got carried off.

"You are getting heavy can I drop you off here?" Viragor asked.

"You won't do that because you are not evil Viragor." Lion-o said.

"Have you not been listening?" Viragor asked.

"The sword would work on you or the spirits it can't be use against a force of good." Lion-o said.

"Willing to risk your life for it?" Viragor asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Viragor explained how he protected the forest and what wood forgers were doing.

Viragor, and Lion-o headed back to the school.

"Viragor is the protector of the forest." Lion-o said.

"He did break my staff," Cheetara said.

"Sorry about that," Viragor said.

The wood forgers fought against the Thundercats.

Lion-o defeated Zigg.

"You are no longer head master of this school I am." Viragor said and Zigg ran off.

"I can't thank you enough Thundercats," Viragor said. "Here a gift carved from oldest tree in the forest they are full of great magic." he said.

"I accept it with great humility." Cheetara said.

Lion-o used Sight beyond sight.

"Let's go get that stone." Lion-o said.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

"So that stone has been in that hut the whole time?" Panthro said.

"Not in the hut through it's in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"The spirit realm is mysterious the hut must be a gateway to it." Cheetara said.

"So is it in the village or not?" Panthro asked.

"It is and it isn't," Tygra said.

Panthro just shook his head.

They made it to the village and saw Grune was holding the Elephants hostage. The Thundercats got out of the tank and ran to the elephants aid.

Lion-o decided to talk to Grune. "It's through the hut in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"Then how do we get through it then?" Grune asked.

"With a key," Lion-o said showing him the sword.

Grune took the sword and used it to open the plane. There was a strange noise.

"What is that sound?" Leonaro asked.

"It sound familiar." Pumyra said.

"It sounds like the," Cheetara said.

Tygra came up driving the Thundertank.

"Who said he could drive my tank!" Panthro said.

Tygra took out the machines and the lizards. "Well at least he's doing a good job." Pumyra said.

Grune came out.

"What's going on out here?' he asked.

He saw the Thundertank.

Panthro came up to him. "Want to settle this?" Panthro asked.

"Not now later Panthro." Grune said and retreated with the lizards.

Anet, Aburn, Lion-o and the other Thundercats were in the hut "I can see a strong bond between you two, in many ways," Anet said.

"Yes since we were cubs Tygra has always looked out for me," Lion-o said.

"Yes and Lion-o has always been there to give me a hand." Tygra said.

Tygra and Lion-o went into the plane. "Lion-o I have vision by evening bell tomorrow you will soon find your specail someone and see what things are like for your brother," Anet said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and went through.

Lion-o wondered what it was like for Tygra and who that special someone was, he had some much to think about. He just hoped his specail someone was Pumyra. He really did love her.

Then Anet turned to Pumyra. "I sense a strong curse on you and I know someone you love dearly will break the spell and you will be in your true form soon as the sunrises, that is the vision I have for you," Anet told Pumyra.

Pumyra was very shocked at this.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Panthro was watching the boarder of the Village and saw Grune coming with the Lizard army.

He went to the hut where the others were. "Bad news the village is surrounded." Panthro said.

"How many troops?" Cheetara asked.

"Well I say it looks like all of them." he said.

"What is taking them so long?" Wilykit asked.

"Taking who?" Anet asked.

"Lion-o and Tygra," Wilykit said.

"Yes they went after the spirit stone," Anet said.

"Maybe something went wrong." Cheetara said.

"I sense a strong bond between them but on Tygra's he feels like he has to be close by constantly, as if he feels responsible for something of great importance." Anet said.

Cheetara looked surprised at this and Pumyra was concerned.

In the Astral plane. "This place gives me the creeps." Tygra said.

"We've been walking forever will we ever find it?" Lion-o asked.

"The elephants say if we can't find something we are not looking at the big picture." Tygra said.

"Yeah it could be right under our noses." Lion-o said.

"If we find it I'm keeping it." Tygra said.

"The stone is my responsibility," Lion-o said.

"I know I mean I will hold it for safe keeping last thing I need is you doing something stupid," Tygra said.

"Stop worrying I'm not a cub anymore!" Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra was following them he was intent on showing them something to make them destroy each other so he could get both stones.

Meanwhile outside the plane Panthro was setting up bombs.

"Look at Grune's snaggle tooth just sitting out there I bet he's scared." Wilykat said.

"You know how he lost his saber tooth?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykat said.

We were traveling and wound up in Spidera's nest.

"The spider monster?" Wilykat asked.

"What did you do?" Wilykit asked.

"What do you expect? I closed my eyes and waited for the end." Panthro said. "But Grune ripped out his own saber tooth." he said.

"Yech, why do that?" Wilykat asked.

"Because he knew that monster had a weak spot he used his tooth jammed right into that monster." Panthro said. "After it was over he told me something I never forgot. Any sacrifice is worthy the defeat of your enemy. Do really think he's scared?" he said.

Tygra and Lion-o were arguing.

"You are just like father was treating me like baby! I can take care of myself you know, it's embarrassing and annoying with you hovering over me like a mother hen." Lion-o said.

"Sorry you still don't know what it is like for me do you, I only do it because I made promise the day you were born to mother and I intend to keep that promise. If you don't like how do it then get a life or talk to me about calmly instead of blowing up." Tygra said.

Soon they found themselves in memory.

"It's a memory," Tygra said.

"Yes it's a bad one," Lion-o said.

"Our trip to forbidden ruins how could I forget," Tygra said.

"Yeah I thought I couldn't trust because of it you knocked me in a the pit." Lion-o said.

"I did not!" Tygra said.

"Wait for me Tygra," young Lion-o said.

"Lion-o this place is dangerous soon we have to head back." young Tygra said.

"If you think I'm scare you are wrong I am the heir to the kingdom of Thundera." young Lion-o said.

"Okay, fine but I say after we look around real quick it's back home," young Tygra said.

"Don't tell me what do! You're not father!" young Lion-o said.

Young Tygra crossed the log and wobbled a bit made it to the other side safely and Lion-o followed. "Lion-o get off the log I nearly fell in I wouldn't trust it." young Tygra said.

"I can do what I want I'm not a baby!" young Lion-o said.

"I didn't say you were a baby now come across quickly and carefully." young Tygra said.

The log started to creak and it broke and Lion-o fell in. "Lion-o!" young Tygra said.

Lion-o saw that the log was so rotten it broke on it's own and that's how he fell in. He was shocked at this Tygra was trying to help him not hurt him.

Meanwhile the lizard army was waiting. Slithe and Grune were talking.

"You would betray Mum-Ra for real?" Slithe asked.

Grune just smirked.

"You know Grune for cat you are quite the snake!" Slithe said.

In the astral plane Lion-o and Tygra saw the memory.

"Tygra HELP!" young Lion-o said.

Young Tygra left in a hurry.

"How could you leave your own brother?' Lion-o asked.

"You don't know why I left I don't know what go through, and you don't understand why I do what I do," Tygra said.

Tygra summoned a sword. "Then since I can't through in words let's have fight to get it through." he said.

"Fine!" Lion-o said the two began to fight.

The lizards went on the attack.

The Thundercats went on the defense. Panthro saw Grune and started to fight him.

The Elephants were meditating.

"Anet told me I would know what it is like for you but I don't see how I will you don't know what things are like for me!" Lion-o said.

"Well I know what one thing is like for you before I was taken into the royal family I never knew what it was like to have a mother and you know that too. So we have one area of understanding." Tygra said.

Then Lion-o fell in to the pit.

"Tygra whatever I am to you, a brother, a training partner, a rival or a responsibility we called the same cat father we are both sons of Claudus." Lion-o said.

"Father he was there too," Tygra said. "Lion-o I did run but it was to get help." he said. Young Tygra told Claudus what happened.

Tygra pulled Lion-o. "I will never do anything to harm you, not then not now," Tygra said then pulled Lion-o up.

"This place is making our worst fears and memories come to life, and someone is guiding it and I will give you one guess," Lion-o said.

"Mum-Ra," Tygra said.

They fought off Mum-Ra and got the stone. Once out there the Elephants joined the fight.

Grune got sucked into the Astral plane and Panthro lost his arms.

The elephants were celebrating. "I now know how my brother feels about this and about watching out for me, but who is this specail someone?" Lion-o said.

"The evening bell hasn't rang yet." Anet said.

"I know I guess I just have to wait and see." Lion-o said.

Lion-o Tygra and Cheetara kiss. "They make a lovely couple." Pumyra said.

"Yeah they do," Lion-o said. "I just hope I can be with you," he told Pumyra said.

"I chose someone too a long time ago." Pumyra said. "When I first ran into him as cub I bandaged his hurt ankle, and we played together and he gave me his plush griffin toy." she said.

"I did that," Lion-o said.

"It's you I chose," Pumyra said. She pulled something out of a bag she kept. It was a toy. "This is that same toy I kept it with me everyday in memory of your generosity and kindness." she said.

She touched Lion-o's hand. "By the way I never got to thank you for that and returning my handkerchief." she said. Then kissed Lion-o on the cheek.

Lion-o's face turned bright red.

"I have something to tell you I was born to a lion family." Pumyra said.

"But, you are a puma," Lion-o said.

"My estranged aunt is a witch and because she was kicked out of an unaccepting family she placed a curse on my family saying the next girl born to the family will be born as a puma and only true love's kiss and acceptance will break the spell," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra I love you for who you are not what you are no matter what kind of cat you are I will always love you, because who you are is not what you look on the outside it is who you are in the inside." Lion-o said.

They kissed and the sun began to rise and then Pumyra started to glow and now laying on the ground was a lovely lioness with light brown hair. "Pumyra?" Lion-o asked.

"The name is Liosella, that is my birth name but Pumyra was the name I used from Lynx-o when he took me in telling me of the curse and how others my might not see the real me for it or just do what they could for my family's fortune." she said.

"That is terrible and I think you are perfect still and so is your name." Lion-o said.

Boy were the other shocked when the saw Pumyra I mean Liosella.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The kittens were using their hover-boards. They were having a good time.

"How could we live without hover-boards?" Wilykat said.

The lizard army spotted them. "Uh oh," Wilykit said.

The kittens found themselves cornered.

"Look two Thunderkittens all alone." The lizard said.

"Wanna bet," Wilykit said.

Lion-o jumped down and attacked the lizards and so did Cheetara.

A lizard was about to snipe Cheetara from behind. Then Tygra shot the lizard. Cheetara smiled at him.

Liosella joined in Lion-o stopped a lizard about to jump her from behind. "Thanks," she said.

The lizards were defeated. They were sitting on the ground and Lion-o carved a Thundercats' symbol in the lizard tank.

Lion-o gave the lizards they captured a choice. "Return to the battle field or return to you families." Lion-o said.

"Let's go home," a lizard told his friends and they left.

"They know what they are fighting for," Lion-o said.

"I know what I'm fighting for," Tygra said.

"That reminds me, thanks for saving me." Cheetara said.

Cheetara and Tygra kissed. "Sorry Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"I'm not worried about it, I have someone else that is specail to me." Lion-o said taking Liosella's hand.

"I figured that you two would get together. Because of the way I saw you blush whenever she talks to you." Tygra said.

"Cut it out Tygra!" Lion-o said.

"Yes and we are very happy for you two." Liosella said.

I'm happy for you two as well. I think you'll make a beautiful couple." Cheetara said.

At the Berbil Village the berbils were making new arms for Panthro with very little success.

Mum-Ra ordered Slithe to get two new generals. "They are guilty of crimes that are vile even to me," Mum-Ra said.

"As you wish Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

He rescued Addicus first a Monkey who was about to be executed by the birds. "I'll join but first I was promised a meal," he said.

Then he save Kaynar one crazy Jackal. "I'll join I want say good by to a friend first." he said.

Later the Thundercats saw the same lizards from before being lead away by their own army.

"Tough break," Tygra said.

They saw the army had new Generals who gave them a hard time if it wasn't for Panthro coming to the rescue with his new Thundertank they're goose would of been cooked.

"We have new problems with these new generals." Lion-o said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

Now they were looking at a hard fight.

Later that night Lion-o showed Liosella what he made for her. "Lion-o it's beautiful!" Liosella said. It was a necklace with a red stone that use the sword of omens to cut and carve it looked like a star shaped flower.

"I'm glad you like it I wove the necklace and carved the stone myself father made one like this for mother when he was courting her. I thought this would be a good design for you," Lion-o said. "I picked out the stone myself the elephants found several shiny valuable stones I purchased it and they helped me find the right way to carve it the way I wanted." he said.

"I love it," Liosella said putting it on.

"Nice she looks very impressed," Tygra said.

"I think Cheetara will be impressed by the one you made," Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" Cheetara asked.

Tygra showed her. It was a necklace with a white stone that was carved to look like a day astrid.

"Tygra, it's lovely," Cheetara said.

"You really like it?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Cheetara said putting it on.

They were happy even though what is ahead would be hard.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Lion-o was having a rough day he had a lot on his mind.

"The book keeps pointing towards the sky," Tygra said.

"How can it be in the sky?" Liosella asked.

"Who knows let's get out and go on foot and look." Lion-o said.

Everyone could see Lion-o was having a hard day.

"The burden hardest to bear," Liosella said.

"What?" Wilykat asked.

"It's an expression that Lynx-o told me," Liosella said.

"What does it mean?" Wilykit asked.

"What Liosella means is Lion-o is dealing with a lot and it can be a big and tough burden to be a leader." Cheetara said.

"Wow," Wilykit said.

"Yes, that's what I mean thank you Cheetara," Liosella said.

"Yes he does seem stressed but it won't hurt for him to calm down a bit instead of stressing out," Tygra said.

"Tygra, you don't know how hard leadership can actually be," Liosella said.

"I agree just take a mile in Lion-o place." Panthro said.

Everyone stopped to eat. They were attacked a fight started Kaynar pushed Lion-o into the water.

"You killed him!" Tygra said.

They took the other Thundercats prisoner.

"Lion-o can't be gone!" Wilykit said.

Lion-o found himself somewhere else.

"Lion-o the spirit stone decided you are worthy of another chance at life but first you must complete trials." Jaga said.

"Okay then let's start," Lion-o said.

Lion-o's first trail was against Wilykit and Wilykat. It was about being clever and and cunning. "You did it Lion-o, here is the key," they said.

The next trail was against Cheetara he had to be quick not just on his feet but with his thinking too.

Lion-o using quick thinking he managed to beat Cheetara in the race.

"I see you can be quick on feet and mind here is the key." Cheetara said.

The next trail was against Panthro. It was about strength. "Get out of the circle!" Lion-o said.

Panthro stepped out and smiled. "Your orders is where your strength lies." Panthro said.

Liosella was all about agility not just quick on your feet but also in mind.

Lion-o managed to dodge everything she threw at him. "You are agile physically and mentally you may continue." she said.

Tygra's trial was about controlling his emotions. But Lion-o lost his cool with the spirit Tygra and lost the trial.

"Lion-o you will return but only until the sun has set. Then do you promise to give up your life?" Jaga said.

"I promise." Lion-o said.

Lion-o came to assist the captured Thundercats.

"Lion-o's alive!" They said.

Mum-Ra was defeated and all the cats began to run. They all rushed out quickly and they finally were able to catch their breath.

After Mum-Ra's defeat the sun began to set. Lion-o explained he had to go.

Jaga appeared. "You will stay Lion-o the trails test your heart and this test I gave proved that you are willing to give up your life to save your friends." Jaga said. "Now use your second chance well." he said.

"What trails? What is he talking about?" the other Thundercats asked.

"I'll start at the beginning when I died." Lion-o said. Then explained the whole thing.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

Lion-o, Tygra, and Liosella were looking for a pass through the mountains.

"This place looks familiar." Tygra said.

"Have you been here before Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"No, it's just this place is giving me deja vu." Tygra said.

"Having those same flashbacks that you had when we were kids?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Tygra said. "But I know we will find that pass through these mountains." he said.

"But we're lost," Lion-o said.

"I don't think so let's go," Tygra said.

Lion-o threw a snow ball. "You rarely admit when you're wrong." Lion-o said.

"And you rarely act your age." Tygra said.

"Hey guys, look over here tracks." Liosella said.

"You're right but what made them?" Lion-o said.

"Nothing we'd want to run into I think." Tygra said he looked like he was having rough flashback. Even though he once told her most of his childhood memories were lost to him.

Lion-o threw another snowball.

"LION-O!" Tygra shouted then was about to throw one back. Then they heard rumbling.

"Avalanche!" they shouted. They took cover.

"You both okay?" Liosella asked.

"I'm okay," Lion-o said.

"Same here," Tygra said.

"I hope we find that short cut." Liosella said.

"We found something." Tygra said said pointing there was a cave.

They went inside to see what was there. The figures came. "Welcome it's nice to have some guests, we heard the avalanche are you alright?" one of them said.

"Yes, we're fine." Tygra said.

"You see my brother, our friend and I are lost and," Lion-o said.

"I wouldn't say lost," Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" the figures said. They sounded shocked if not startled.

"You're name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"Yes but it's if ask like you know me," Tygra said.

"I am Caspin of the tiger clan I know your father will be thrilled to see you I know the tigers will celebrate today." Caspin said he sounded overjoyed.

They were taken to the council chamber.

"Look who it is lord Javan," Caspin said.

Javan gasped when he saw Tygra. He came up to him. "Tygra is that really you?" Javan asked he looked surprised and hopeful.

"Yes my name is Tygra." Tygra said.

Javan looked Tygra over and saw the mark on the shoulder then looked startled if not completely overjoyed. "Why are you looking at my birth mark?" Tygra asked.

"It is you!" Javan said and threw his arms around Tygra. Tears were running down his face. "I thought you were dead." Javan said.

Tygra was shocked to hear what his father said. His father for all these years thought he was dead? Javan kissed Tygra's forehead. "My son you return is like you coming back from the dead. I knew deep in my heart you were still alive and would come home!" Javan said.

"I always thought Tygra came from a lost clan." Lion-o said.

"We were never lost we just settled in different place Claudius knew where we were." Caspin said.

Javan stopped hugging Tygra and explained how the tigers settled in the mountains.

"Now you become heir to the land of your own." Caspin said looking at Tygra. "Now us tigers can celebrate." he said.

"So I'm the son of the chief?" Tygra asked.

"My son I raised you on my own after your mother disappeared, then when were out one day the monster called the Fangstire attacked. I had you run off during the fight I badly injured my shoulder I woke up in the village and you were gone. I had the area searched for days. Caspin found a piece of your cloak so we thought you drowned." Javan said. He saw that night was falling. "The monster called the Fangstire will be here soon." Javan said.

"Yes we must hurry." Caspin said.

All the tigers got inside.

There was roaring and the monster tore up the village.

"Why is it here?" Lion-o asked.

"We don't know but it has been plaguing us since the time Tygra had been born. It is awful, wreaks havoc on our village and attacks innocent animals going through the mountains." Javan said.

"Yes it has injured or killed several tigers." Caspin said.

"It's after something," Lion-o said.

The next morning Javan kept Tygra close to the village and warned him not to stray. They had much to talk about. "So Caspin helped you raise me?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, he looked after when I was busy, you called him uncle Caspin," Javan said.

But Lion-o was wondering why Javan was being so over protective. "There is something I'm not seeing." Lion-o said. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." he said.

He saw the Fangstire and saw it was after Tygra. "Whoa," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o he must not be told the truth it is to keep him safe." Javan said.

"Javan he can take care of himself," Liosella said.

"Yes why is after him he must know the truth." Lion-o said. "He's my brother, he looks out for me and I feel I should also look out for him," he said.

"Very well there are many legends about a group of Legendary cats one of them is a tiger who will be one of the greatest assets to the lion the leader of this group of cats. They would defeat the ancient spirits of evil. But the Fangstire is also mentioned in the legend if it consumes the legendary tiger's heart it will be it's evil master's unstoppable force." Javan said. "Tygra was the one born with the mark of the legendary tiger, so the Fangstire will go after him. He must be safe with you because all you different cats mask the scent of his blood." he said.

Once back at the village Javan went to his son and told him what the Fangstire was after. "Father I think I am the only one who can stop it," Tygra said.

"I know I'll have Caspin show you and you friends the pass so you can go through." Javan said.

The other Thundercats came in they were getting worried about them. "Everyone this my father Javan," Tygra said.

Javan told them what happened and knew where the nearest pass was. Javan saw his son was in loved with Cheetara. "You look familiar, you look similar to the chief of the cheetahs they live in a village in a nearby grassland. I'm sure you will come across it." Javan said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

Javan turn to his son. "I hope to see you again soon my son," Javan said. He handed him his whip. "I want you to use this it will help you in your war against Mum-Ra." he said.

"Okay father, see you soon," Tygra said.

The Thundercats left the mountains and something was now on their trail. The Fangstire snarled and looked on to follow them.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

The Thundercats made it to a city. It was the dog city.

"Let's get the supplies and leave I got a lot of bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

"You have been uneasy all morning what happened here Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Forget kid I don't want to give you nightmares." Panthro said.

"He just doesn't want to get fleas from the inhabitants." Tygra said.

"Come on dogs aren't that bad." Wilykat said. "We been around them is the slums of Thundera they made the best bone stew." he said.

"Bone stew let's get some while we're here." Wilykit said.

"Don't wander off." Cheetara said.

"Go with them Snarf." Lion-o said. Snarf meowed and ran off after the kittens.

"Hey guys check this out." Tygra said.

They saw poster of a cat. "A cat?" Pumyra said.

"He must of survive the fall of Thundera," Tygra asked.

"It must be," Cheetara said.

"Now he has to survive the pit." Panthro said.

They were in a big arena and saw a big cyborg fighting some dogs and defeating them.

"This is the pit where prisoners and slaves fight to survive." Panthro said.

"And entertain like I need another reason not to like dogs." Tygra said.

"Whose in charge?" Lion-o asked a local.

The dog pointed to balcony.

They went up to it. "What do you know about this cat?" Lion-o said showing the dog.

"He's a fighter and belongs to me," the dog answered.

"He doesn't belong to anyone," Lion-o said.

"Is that so?" The dog growled.

"Yeah he's a free cat now," Lion-o said.

The dog growled and stood up he was big. "You're welcome to try." the dog said.

"Don't let him scare you Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Stay out of it Panthro,' Cheetara said.

"He may have been tough once now he's too old and scrawny," Panthro said.

"Oh, brother," Tygra said.

"You little furball!" the dog said.

"You stupid ugly mutt!" Panthro said.

The dog growled and Panthro started to growl. They grasped hands.

"Been a long time Dobo," Panthro said.

"A lifetime Panthro," Dobo said.

"I can see that," Panthro said.

"Are they friends?" Tygra asked.

"I can't tell," Cheetara said.

"If you want to see your cat he's up against Gormax next." Dobo said.

The cat (a lion) came out and fought against the Cyborg.

"He doesn't stand a chance against that thing," Lion-o said.

"Yeah that thing is huge!" Liosella said.

Meanwhile the kittens were eating bowls of bone stew.

They saw a raccoon take something out of someones bag. "Looks like all slums have pickpockets," Wilykat said.

The raccoon came over. "Hello kids might I have word my name is Tookit." he said.

"Nice try we know all about pick-pocketing." Wilykat said.

The raccoon left. "My flupe!" Wilykit said.

"My flank!" Wilykat said.

They rushed after the raccoon.

The cat took down Gormax. "And Calon wins again, you cat's train your warriors well he is making me some money," Dobo said.

Lion-o went to help free Calon but Calon's yelling got Dobo's attention and Lion-o got caught.

"That is our king Dobo," Panthro said.

"He tried to steal from me, but I will make an acceptation since Panthro's a friend," Dobo said.

"We met at the pit, I was prisoner of war Dobo was a thief we fought as team, I guess they thought it was funny to see dog and cat fight together." Panthro said.

"Yes we won every fight until Panthro escaped and fought on my own." Dobo said.

"Yes he was the first slave to become pit master." Panthro said.

Calon and Lion-o faced off against each other and Calon began to beat up Lion-o.

"This proves cats have no loyalty like when you left forcing me to fight all our enemies alone." Dob said.

"I escaped because I found out the match the next day was a death match." Panthro said.

"It wouldn't have been your first." Dobo said.

"It was between you and me," Panthro said.

"You were afraid you would have lost?" Dobo asked.

"No I was afraid I would've won." Panthro said.

Dobo looked shocked.

"I won't killed my king Dobo," Calon said.

"I will not hurt fellow cat." Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death." Dobo said.

The crowd demanded they should live.

"It seems loyalty is not just a trait of the dogs." Dobo said.

"You have earned my respect you are both free cats." he said.

The crowd cheered.

Liosella bandaged Lion-o and Calon's wounds.

"Calon you said you were among other cat slaves where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-Darr," Calon said pointing at a creepy place.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

The cat slaves were working now stop in mount Plun-Darr. They were exhausted. Two slaves who tried to escape got killed by the rat leader Rattaro.

The Thundercats looked over on a ledge of mount Plun-Darr. "You're saying it's the sword of Plun-Darr that rat is looking for?" Panthro asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Calon said. "Many have been injured or have died." she said.

"That sword's power rivals my sword," Lion-o said.

"Those poor cats being forced to do that." "This just proves slavery is wrong." she said.

"I hate seeing our people treated like this," Cheetara said.

"Try living it lady! For months I dealt with backlashes from those rodents!" Calon said.

"We have to save them," Lion-o said.

"We gave up being saved long ago," Calon said.

"I'll go get the sword," Cheetara said.

"I'll go with you it won't be a good idea to go all alone." Tygra said.

"Be careful," Lion-o said.

"We will," Cheetara said.

"Come on let's help the other cats," Liosella said.

Lion-o smiled at her and followed. "That girl is cute," Calon said looking at Liosella.

"Well kid you better back off Lion-o has his sights set on her and she has her eyes on Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Oh yeah I will make her drop Lion-o like a rotten apple from a tree." Calon said.

"Good luck with that," Panthro said sarcastically.

Tygra and Cheetara disguised themselves as slaves so they could get the sword of Plun-Darr.

Lion-o and the others found an exhausted slave. "Here," Lion-o said giving him a bowl.

"Lion-o my king has returned, I knew you would come." the old cat said.

"Who did this to you?" Lion-o asked.

"Them," the cat said pointing.

A cat was getting a whipping from a rat. Calon growled and ran towards the rat.

Calon grabbed the rat who was doing it.

"Calon calm down," Lion-o said.

Calon got out a knife was about to slay the rat. "Stop!" Lion-o said holding him back.

"We'll let him live sometimes mercy can be are best bet." Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o got a weird look on his face. The rat named Mordax had a weapon against his back.

He took them to Rattaro. He showed him the sword of omens.

While that was happening Cheetara and Tygra retrieved the sword. There was quaking. Cheetara and Tygra braced themselves for the end.

The quaking stopped. Liosella got up and saw her friends seem alright but Mordax was badly injured. Despite her better judgement she gave him treatment for his injuries.

He sat up. "You helped me why?" he asked.

"Because when someone is in need you got to help them even if they are an enemy." Liosella said.

"Looks like you were paying attention to me when I was talking about mercy." Lion-o said.

Rattaro got up to fight.

"Kill them Mordax!" Rattaro said.

Mordax looked at Lion-o and Pumyra then at Rattaro. "How come they treated me better than you treat me and how come the Puma was kind enough to tend to my wounds when you don't care about your men?" Mordax said.

"So if you want to kill him, do it yourself." he said.

Mordax kicked the sword of omens to Lion-o. Mordax ran off after that. Panthro and the others got up. As the place began to collapse.

"Rattaro escaped using the tunnels." Lion-o said.

"What about Mordax?" Panthro asked. "how come he helped us?" he asked.

"It must of because I spare his life," Lion-o said.

"And due to the fact I treated him when he was badly injured." Liosella said. "We gave him compassion, from which he was denied." she said.

"Maybe there is room for mercy in this world." Calon said getting up.

"Maybe now that he gave up being with Rattaro he may chose what he really wants in life and hopefully make the right decision." Liosella said.

"He already has," a cat slave said. "He cut us free when the second quaking happened so we could get to safety." he said.

"Where is he now?" Lion-o asked.

"He said he was going out on his own to hopefully learn and show the compassion you showed him and hopefully get more of the rats to join the Thundercats on side of good." the cat said.

"There is a small village that Claudius and Leonara has taken the survivors on the outside of Thundera." Lion-o said.

"There is also the village of the tiger clan nearby Javan the chief of the tiger said he'll take in Thunderian refugees as did Anet of the Elephant village," he added.

"Thank you so much my king," the cat said. The cats slaves left.

Tygra and Cheetara came in with the sword.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

Mum-Ra was coming for the Sword of Plun-Darr.

He knew it had been discovered because it was calling to him. "Slithe we must get the sword because that way we can defeat the Thundercats." he said.

"Yes, Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

"We need to do something." Liosia said.

"Yes we must," Pumyra said.

"I have an idea," Lion-o said and told them the plan.

Lion-o, Calon and Liosella went into the mine with the sword while the other Thundercats fought the lizard army.

Flash back.

Leo (Lion-o's ancestor was working for Mum-Ra,) "The war stone will soon be in your grasp." Leo said.

"Yes it will send in the army." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes, sir!" Leo said.

Mum-Ra then turned to Leo. "Leo your kind proves to be most incredible bringing in fear and control amongst the other animals. Once this is done with you can have your own planet to rule under supervision of course you are still just a cat." he said.

Leo nodded his head.

Panthera wasn't pleased with this and neither was Clawrita. "He doesn't care what destruction he's causing all he cares about is his precious stone." Panthera said.

"Yes, I fear it may be the path of destruction for all of us." Clawrita said.

"Clawrita, Panthera he's our master." Leo said.

"Soon you will see it Leo," Panthera said.

Panthera was right after the destruction of Plun-Dar's star Leo saw what was going on. He had to stop this.

He told Panthera his plan.

Panthera convinced the blacksmith to forge another sword. Tygus gave Leo the war stone to be placed in the sword's hilt.

Leo placed the stone in the sword of omens and was ready to fight Mum-Ra.

Meanwhile in the present the sword began pulsing.

"What's going on?" Pumyra asked.

"Mum-Ra is calling to the sword." Lion-o said.

The three cats narrowly escape Addicus. "That Monkey had anger issues!" Liosella said.

"Agreed," Lion-o said.

"Now let's get moving!" Calon said.

Mum-Ra captured the sword and Liosella. "Lion-o! Calon! Help!" she said.

"Your choice, Lion-o the sword which is power or the girl who is emotion and your heart." Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o rushed to save Liosella. "You chose emotion just like your ancestor." Mum-Ra said.

Then there was rumbling and the sun shone into the mine. Mum-Ra cried out and retreated.

"Liosella are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you," she said.

"My emotions got in the way." Lion-o said.

"You're emotions and heart are what saved me, and emotions do sometimes lead to disaster other times they allow you to make a hard choice. You chose to save a life. We can always capture the sword again but we cannot replace a life." Liosella said.

"Liosella is right, using your emotions this time helped you make a good decision even though there was a consequence. That is what a good king does." Calon said. "That is the kind of king I would follow anywhere." he said.

Liosella tend to Lion-o's wounds. "Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-Darr. We are looking at a whole new war." Lion-o said.

"Yes we need to get the other stones more than ever now." Liosella said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

"Now let's get going." Panthro said.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

The kittens were still in dog city.

"We looked every where for that little thief." Wilykat said.

"I guess we'll find Tookit when he wants us to find him." Wilykit said.

Tookit stole a dogs watch. He ran into the kittens. "I've been looking for you come with me." he said.

He took them to his house. He pulled out a bag.

"See this, your things are in here." Tookit said.

The kittens looked inside.

"No they're not," Wilykat said.

"I haven't said the magic word," Tookit said.

"A magic word?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes for a magic bag you need a magic word." Tookit said.

Rakenbass!" he said the bag opened he went inside. The kittens followed him.

They were amazed by what they saw.

"Cool," they said.

Took it gave them their things. There were other kids inside.

The kittens were shocked.

Once out of the bag with shells Tookit gave them the kittens got in big trouble.

"Whiskers." Wilykat said.

They got locked up. "I bet you are the same kids you have been behind several robberies." the dog said.

"Let us explain." Wilykit said.

"It still can't save you from the pit." the dog said. The others rescued the kids.

Tookit soon took them to sweet shop where they took candy.

The kids explained that Tookit taught them how to steal and was keeping them out of the pit. "I got a plan," Wilykit said.

Afterwards Tookit forced the kittens to rob a jewelry store.

It was very frightening. Once it was over with the kittens tricked Tookit along with the other kids with fake forever bags.

The kids explained that Tookit took away their chance of have a good and honest life.

Tookit was angry. "I am the minds of this I turned you into master thieves it's because of me you stayed out of the pit." Tookit said.

"Is that so taking advantage of children, for your own selfish gain you disgust me." the dog officer said.

Tookit ran for it and fell for the trick. So Tookit was arrested.

"We did it so they could have a better life." Wilykat said.

"Maybe some day Tookit will learn his lesson." Wilykit said.

Meanwhile in the jail.

"Nothing can keep you from the pit now," the dog said. "So don't leave that cell." he said.

"I would need a lock pick for that. Where can I get one?" Tookit said.

After the dog left he pulled out a hair pin. "Where in deed?" he said and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

The Thundercats repaired a flight ship to go to Avista to get the tech stone.

"Let's call it the Feliner." Wilykit said.

"That has a nice ring to it." Panthro said.

Then everyone got in and once in the air it was a bit bumpy.

Panthro got all jittery. "Yikes it's high!" he said.

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights," Tygra said.

"I didn't know until now!" Panthro said covering his eyes.

The others started to panic.

So Tygra took the stick. Then flew it nice and easy.

"Wow you're good Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

"Now lets have nice easy flight." He said.

Calon began to flirt with Liosella. She ignored him and focused on Lion-o.

Then laser-bursts came. Someone told them to follow them to land.

They found the City of Avista.

"Cats despite their limits are welcome guests." the bird called Vultiare said.

The Thundercats explained they need the Tech stone or Mum-Ra will steal it and do something terrible.

"It's not my problem." Vultiare said.

Tygra made a bet on an air race.

Despite Vultiare's attempts to cheat Tygra won. Vultiare went back on his promise. He had them arrested.

"We need to do something." Wilykit said.

She had an idea and she and Wilykat went off to go to their friends for help.

Mum-Ra appeared. "How does he keep finding us?" Lion-o asked.

Calon was revealed to be a traitor.

Wilykat and Wilykit brought in their friends, the fishmen, the elephants and the dogs.

Vultiare joined Mum-Ra. Then the city came crashing down when Calon gave Mum-Ra the stone. They escaped and everyone was in danger.

Panthro landed the city.

"We lost the stone," Lion-o said. "We were fools to trust Calon," he said.

"True but look at what you gained all these animals working together because you gave them something to believe in, now there is one more stone now let's get it before Mum-Ra does," Wilykit said.

Lion-o took the sword of omens and held it high.


End file.
